Devotion
by jinsei-no-ruuretto
Summary: Rule number one; don't tease Eli


The whole day, Eli had been glaring at Maki whenever she made the slightest move, her gaze borderline predatory as she watched the composer lounge around, occasionally getting up to grab a drink or stretch if her legs fell asleep. Once she had cottoned onto the fact though, Maki decided to have a little fun with the situation, making sure to pass Eli every time she stood up, putting an extra swing in her walk or deliberately letting her shirt slip and make no effort to fix it. She could feel Eli's restraint breaking with each passing moment which only spurred her to break the tension quicker.

Settling down onto her spot, Maki grinned knowing Eli's eyes were fixed to her as she stretched out onto the sofa, arching her back to let her shirt ride up, revealing her toned midriff and, as her shoulders pulled back, her shirt tightened around her chest, the outline of her bra pushing against the fabric as she let out a satisfied hum.

Eli snapped, knowing full well that Maki was daring her to make a move. Ever since they were interrupted last time, Eli had been raring for a chance to get Maki alone again so she could finish what they started, only this time, Eli was impatient and frustrated. Sharply, Eli bit at her lip, practically bounding over to Maki, ignoring the redhead's protests when she, quite unceremoniously heaved Maki over her shoulder, carrying her to the bed. With a huff, Eli threw Maki down onto the sheets, chuckling to herself when Maki faked a pout at the treatment. Her amusement was cut short however when Maki sat up, pulling Eli on top of her by the collar, kissing her gently when her face was close enough.

Her attempt to soothe Eli didn't quite work out. The contact only riled her up even further. Pressing her lips against Maki's, she groaned deep in her throat as her tongue pressed against Eli's. Maki whimpered when she felt Eli bury a hand in her hair, forcing Maki to roll her head back, baring the gentle curve of her neck.

Eli nipped and sucked at the pale skin, finding her soft spot just above where her neck curved off to the side. Her free hand moved between their bodies to press and grab at Maki's breasts. The friction caused by Eli's hand rubbing the fabric onto her hardening nipples sent sparks running along her skin. Feeling Eli's teeth sink into her neck, Maki pushed up against the touch, clenching her thighs together in a poor attempt to quell the growing ache from her cunt.

Pulling away, Eli felt a twitch of pride in her chest at the bruise forming on Maki's neck. Lifting Maki back up with her, she yanked off her shirt and shorts, tossing them to the side. Before Maki could return the gesture, Eli pushed her down, hands gliding over the newly exposed skin, curling around her back to quickly unclasp Maki's bra, throwing it behind her. The rush of cool air on her bare skin sent a jolt of electricity down her back. Eli clamped her mouth over one of the stiff nubs, alternating between slow, steady strokes with her tongue and rocking it back and forth between her teeth. Her free hand moving up to grip Maki's throat, pressing in at the sides.

Maki whined at the contact, knowing Eli was crossing her threshold. Each time Eli made a particularly rough move or another pang of arousal caused Maki to moan, the hand around her neck would hold her like a vice for a few seconds before releasing again. Every sound was quickly silenced by Eli pressing into her neck, her breathing become ragged with excitement when she felt Maki's pulse rush under her hand whenever her grip loosened. Hearing Maki's stifled and hoarse cries of pleasure was enough to make Eli dripping wet. She let her eyes drift upward and what she saw almost made her come right then and there. Maki's mouth was hanging open, face red and blotchy from being choked, her hands fisted in the sheet above her head and her eyes kept scrunching closed as she wriggled under Eli's grip, desperate for her to move things along. Moving away from Maki's chest, Eli moved her lips next to Maki's ear, biting at her earlobe.

"I've warned you a hundred times about being a little tease." She growled, the sound making Maki flush as she felt herself grow even wetter.

Maki groaned in protest as Eli moved away, rolling off the bed to grab the blindfold from Maki's bedside cabinet. Maki crawled over to her, kneeling on the edge of the bed when she was close enough. Brushing her hair out of the way so Eli could tie the fabric tight over her eyes, Maki . Now devoid of sight, Maki didn't have to work so hard to hear Eli who was now determined to torment and break her until she could only scream in frustration.

Before Eli picked the pace back up, she paused to drink in the sight of Maki as she shifted and mewled, so desperate for Eli to touch her. Maki chewed at her lip, still breathless from before. Her heart was thundering away in her chest, drops of sweat beginning to run from her forehead, running to the side when it hit against the top of the blindfold. She did always look far better when she was trying to keep her composure.

Her own lust overriding her need to start off slow, Eli forced Maki onto her back, pulling her legs open. Eli couldn't help the raspy sigh that slipped from between her lips when she saw how drenched Maki was. Eli felt her chest tighten but she soldiered on. As much as her body protested, Eli's mouth hovered just above Maki's slit, the feel of her hot breath eliciting a high pitched moan. Eli would have loved to have done nothing but skip ahead, if not just to hear what other sounds she could get Maki to make. The heady mix of heat and Maki's scent didn't help in Eli's fight to control herself.

Without warning, Eli moved off to the side, clamping her teeth into Maki's inner thigh, sucking the skin into her mouth. Maki flinched at the contact, rushes of pain giving way to pleasure as Eli slowly dragged her tongue over the patch of skin, teeth scraping the meat of her thigh. When she let go, she had left tiny dents in Maki's skin where her teeth had been, a red ring surrounded the spot.

Finally, Eli turned her attention to Maki's slit, unable to contain her longing any more. Wanting to keep Maki on the edge, Eli pressed her tongue flat against her folds, pressing harder when she heard Maki simper at the contact. With as much speed as a cat basking in the sun, Eli pulled her tongue upwards, unable to contain a fervid groan at Maki's taste. She wasn't overly sweet and the subtle twinge of salt had Eli desperate for more. This time when she lowered her head, her eyes travelled up Maki's body, hands holding her hips steady.

Maki pushed her hips into Eli's face, but when Eli moved as though she was going to pull away and dug her nails into Maki's skin, she stopped, quivering as she waited for Eli to make her move. Satisfied with Maki's response, Eli traced her folds with the tip of her tongue, her touch growing rougher as she worked her way up to Maki's clit. Once she did, Eli returned to the softness of Maki's thigh, nipping at the skin. She continued this pattern, offering gentle relief before clamping down on her thigh.

Maki cried out at the loss of contact where she needed it most and Eli swiftly hit her, not particularly hard, just enough to sting a little next to where she was working on her. Releasing her hold, she rubbed her thumb on the growing line of bite marks on Maki.

"Look at you trying to be angry. Makes you look so cute." Eli purred, waiting for Maki to settle down.

Once Maki fell quiet, Eli resumed her ministrations, this time changing the pattern. This time, she made as if she was going to keep away from Maki's slit before moving back to suck hard on her clit. Maki almost screamed at the sharp ache but could only take heaving breaths in her rapture. The heat of Eli's skin against the sensitive nub and the lewd sounds of Eli's panting and her tongue occasionally moving away to curl over Maki's slick folds was driving the redhead crazy. She didn't dare struggle against the blindfold, not wanting to break her absolute immersion in Eli's actions.

Every little sound made, whether it was from herself or Eli sent Maki up to a whole other level of ecstasy so when Eli thrust her index and middle fingers into her entrance with no pretence or teasing. Eli pulled her fingers out until only the tips were still in before shoving them back in, curling them gently when she felt Maki's walls close around her.

Eli was utterly spiteful in her ardour, switching between practically assaulting Maki's pussy with harsh thrusts and smearing her fingertips over Maki's g-spot. Maki started to grind against Eli's hand, losing herself in the rythym. Maki could feel herself tighten even further around Eli's fingers, her moans and sighs growing more urgent under Eli's harsh treatment. The combined weight of Eli's previous teasing and now the force of her hand causing pain and pleasure to compete for space in Maki's head brought her to the edge.

"M-more...Eli, I need..more." Maki whispered, trying to control her heaving breaths.

Lapping at Maki's clit with uncharacteristic care, Eli slowed down. "Hmm, did you say something? I couldn't quite hear you."

Normally Maki would have bit back with a dry remark but the flood of euphoria threatening to overtake her was far too alluring. "God, Eli please." Her lower half stiffened in anticipation as Eli obliged her, continuing the assault.

Just before her orgasm hit however, Eli withdrew completely. Maki almost sobbed, trying so hard to throw herself over that line. Eli had spent so long building her up and the sound of her own pitiful cries only excited Maki further.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to come?" Eli's tone was completely merciless and if Maki could see the impish smile that accompanied it, she would've had to resist the urge to spit in Eli's face. "Ask properly, angel."

Gulping, Maki tried to find her voice again. "Fuck you." She muttered, and Eli's expression went from delight to downright loathsome.

"I'm sure you would like to, wouldn't you?" Gritting her teeth, Eli moved up Maki's body before gripping onto her neck, careful to only press at the sides, deliberately keeping the touch light but her hand was tense, holding the threat with it. "Ask. Nicely.", She hissed, fixated on Maki.

Quivering, Maki steeled herself. "Please let me come….Please, Eli."

They stayed like that for a beat, Eli looming over Maki, eyes blazing. Briskly, she let go of Maki's neck, moving her lips down to her ear. "I don't think so."

Before Maki could protest, Eli was already back at her clit, pushing her lips away from it. Eli sucked it hard into her mouth, her own growing harder when Maki's legs closed around her head. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears but the compulsion to break Maki was overwhelming.  
Eli waited until Maki was settled and moaning loudly from the mixture of hurt and thrill of coming to her limit before slipping her fingers inside her again. Once she did, Maki was so clouded by her own pleasure that any struggle left dissipated. Satisfied with the state she had brought Maki to, Eli added a third finger right as she pulled off of Maki's clit, a thing string of saliva and Maki's own fluids connecting her bottom lip to the bud.

Leaning against Maki's knee, Eli's free hand started to explore her own body. She had grown taut with the buzz of having Maki at her mercy and she wasn't surprised to find that she was dripping wet.

Avoiding the distraction of her own pleasure for a moment, Eli tutted when Maki started to brace herself, bunching the sheets in her hands, giving away that she was close. The minute Maki's walls threatened to relax, Eli yanked her hand away.

"Tch, I said no." Eli snarled, idly starting to play with herself. "Come on angel, I've told you countless times that you don't get to come unless I allow it."

"Fuck!" Maki heaved, sweat glistening on her skin. Bruises dotted her flushed curves, her hair sticking in all directions. If Eli wasn't so wrapped up in desire, she might have pitied Maki but as it was, she sat back on her heels, waiting patiently.

"Maki? Don't keep me waiting." Eli sneered, pressing her thumb onto Maki's clit.

"Okay, okay! I won't...I won't come." She sighed, trying to think of other things to curb her lust.

It didn't work for long though as Eli resumed her torment of the younger girl, the heightened sensitivity of her g-spot and Eli's relentless fucking brought Maki to the edge far quicker. She was shaking with the effort of keeping herself from coming, heat ravaging her over and over, the wet slaps each time Eli's fingers fired away inside of her, all of it was stripping away what little restraint Maki had left.

"Aah, Eli." Grinding against her, Maki felt as though she would fall apart. "I need..." Tears were welling up in her eyes beneath the blindfold and her voice was cracking.

"Poor angel. Alright, I guess you've earned it." Eli was coming close herself, her composure starting to slip. "Come for me."

A spike of euphoria ran a course from Maki's heart down to her clit as she snapped. Right as she was about to come, Eli switched out her fingers for her tongue, the sudden rush of something hot and wet inside of her sent Maki tumbling over the edge.

Sitting up, Maki buried her hands in Eli's hair, pulling hard enough to bring tears to Eli's eyes. Caught in the throes of her orgasm, Maki's whole body seemed to suspend itself for a moment before she came onto Eli's hand and face. Tremors thrummed over every inch of her body, a cry of relish escaping from her mouth.

Eli could feel herself coming, the sensation of Maki rocking against her tongue was that last push she needed. Cursing under her breath, Eli moaned onto Maki's lips, sending a tremor through Maki's body as she did so.

Exhausted, Maki collapsed back onto the bed. Needing to regain herself, she fumbled to untie the blindfold, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to to the light. Her heart was still pounding away in her chest, a stark contrast to her heavy breaths.

Maki didn't even notice that Eli had left the room until she came back with a glass of water and a pair of clean pyjamas. Laying the clothes down at the foot of the bed, Eli waited until Maki was sitting cross-legged before handing her the drink.

She hadn't noticed how dry her throat had become either until the cool water burned slightly. Sniffling, she wiped away the tears from her eyes and handed the now half-empty glass back to Eli who set it on the bedside table.

"Are you okay?" Sitting beside her, Eli pulled Maki into a hug, smoothing down her hair.

"I'm just tired." Burrowing her face into the crook of Eli's neck, Maki held onto her, not caring that she was covered in sweat.

Maki hummed softly when Eli kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. They shifted around a little so that they were both lying on their sides, Maki's face pressed against Eli's chest. Maki lay still, absorbed in the solid comfort of Eli's touch, her body starting to relax.

Eli whispered small endearments to Maki as she massaged the sides of her neck, telling her how beautiful she was. Eli felt Maki start to doze off and reached down to wrap the blanket around them. The secure weight and Eli's doting made Maki smile to herself.

"Thank you." Maki whispered, hoping Eli didn't actually hear her.

Eli grinned, curling Maki's hair around her fingers. They lay like that for a while, worked over and shattered and blissful in each other's comfort.


End file.
